What boys are not taught
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: "Mothers and fathers would always give strong warning to their young daughters about the dangers that lurked all around them; predators could be anyone, anywhere, anytime. They recommended traveling in groups; carrying pepper spray and whistles in case such an attack were to occur. Son's never heard such warnings" Warning: Slash, Non-con, Dub-pen, Tentacles.


Mothers and fathers would always give strong warning to their young daughters about the dangers that lurked all around them; predators could be anyone, anywhere, anytime. They recommended traveling in groups; carrying pepper spray and whistles in case such an attack were to occur. Son's never heard such warnings, they were never informed to stay under lamp lights while walking at night, or to be hyper aware of their surroundings when the night was at its darkest.

Perhaps if Johnny had one of those protective instruments on hand he could have avoided this, something as simple as the buddy system could have prevented Johnny from being alone in the gym, late that night, blissfully unaware of the dangers that lurked, his sheltered life never preparing him for an attack of this nature, or that a male could even be a target.

There was room to spare in the large gym area, filled with machines of all kinds, ones for running, climbing, lifting, pushing, anything a vain monster like Johnny could ask for, and with the campus's 24 hour access it was a place students could often find him if he was ever needed, but this night no one would be looking for him, it was only chance that these monsters came face to face.

A mixture of anger, frustration, and a deep seeded belief in others inferiority lead one of MU's gym rats to the dark room in the late hours, the same room Johnny was about to leave behind, trading in the weights for a cozy bed and half night's sleep. But he would not make it to the comfort of his fraternity in the timly manner he hoped, perhaps if he left a second sooner, this distractive path could have been avoided.

With the weights now motionless on the floor and his arm muscles burning Johnny stood up from the bench, satisfied. He didn't bother checking out the monster that walked in a few seconds later, although a female might have been more cautious, Johnny was not, he was cocky, and of the belief that nothing bad could happen to him. His life was damn near perfect; he was on the right track with a blindingly bright future to look forwards to.

Unfortunately for Johnny the monster who had walked in had taken the time to check the other out, and liked what he was seeing. It was more than the shiny fur, muscles and giant horns, his entire scent spread across the room, his strong musk clinging to the frustrated monsters nostrils, it was a strong scent, perhaps even stronger than his own. Johnny's strides were confident, he carried himself the way this stranger imagined a king would. And to top off the silent challenging plead to be dominated and shown his place was the monster himself, yes even though Johnny knew nothing about the stranger alone with him, the stranger knew Johnny the same way all students did, the campus king, the president of Roar omega Roar, the student with the highest final grades, a wealthy upbringing and a name that he shared with legends before him.

The monster watched, silently, contemplating all these things as he stared at Johnny who dabbed sweat from his forehead, not even sparing a glance. As Johnny continued to pay him no mind the rage grew, he would make Johnny see him, he was superior then the bull like Worthington, he would prove it.

The stranger took some steps forward, his three tentacles puttering on the ground as he moved, He stood behind Johnny, towering over the monster only due to Johnny's current bent over position, When he noticed the blocked light Johnny looked over his shoulder, glancing into the eyes that he would not soon forget no matter how much he wished too. They were an icy blue, the sort of eyes most look for in a mate, gentile, and trusting on the surface, masking his disgusting nature and devious mind. They almost looked ghost like against his white skin. Ignorant of this monsters intent Johnny smiled to him, it was not a friendly smile, or even a condescending one, it was a smile saved for nobodies, no one to impress or demean.

The first noises from Johnny started with an air of confidence, but would slowly break into heaving and sobbing before the night was over. "The gyms all yours" He offered to the stranger, Johnny threw his bag over his shoulder as he prepared to leave, his red muscle shirt pulling up slightly. The first warning sign was this monster wondering eyes, following the fit body to his lower stomach.

"That's not the only thing that will be all mine" He said, stepping in Johnny's path, who had already made an attempt to go around the monster, despite not often doing so. Johnny's first thought was a robbery, he felt a ping of disappointment in his school, he thought they were better than this, letting in lowly thieves and criminals.

"I don't have anything of value" Johnny admitted as he began to question the intellect of this monster, what does he think Johnny carried with him to the gym? The most he would get are used gym clothing. The monster didn't bother with pointless back and forth. He wrapped his two white tentacles around Johnny's arms, forcing them in front of the president.

Johnny's initial reaction was of course to pull back, stepping away from the fellow MU student though it was entirely pointless as the suction cups stuck to Johnny's fur. "What the hell? Get off me!" He struggled to get away but the other student was relentless, and refused to let go, the more Johnny moved the tighter his grip and the more entwined in his limbs he became.

His three legs crept across Johnny's, wrapping around his ankles first, then slowly slithering up. Johnny had an unmistakable look of fear in his eyes, which this stranger relished in "You understand now" He smiled to Johnny, face dangerously close as his long barbed tongue slipped from between his lips, moving towards Johnny, who was not willing to go down without a fight.

Swift and hard Johnny rammed his head forward, hitting his hard skull against that of the other monsters, who's skull was noticeably weaker. The other student's grip loosened and Johnny took the chance to escape, wiggling free from the tentacles he stepped around the monster who fell to the floor with a pained groan.

Quickly, but not quick enough, Johnny trotted in the direction of the gym door, before he could reach his freedom he heard an angry, loud screech that he suspected could burst an eardrum if his presents around the noise lingered. Before he had much time to react to the noise he found himself faling onto his stomach. His chin smacked the solid ground hard, causing his jaw to bite down onto his cheek. According to the coppery taste in his mouth he could tell he broke the skin there, his maw filling with the red liquid.

More alarming was the reason for his fall, a familiar fleshy texture that tugged him down, Johnny's balance was an obvious weakness for anyone who took the time to look over his body proportions, which did not match. With his free hands Johnny extracted his claws then dug them deep into the slimy flesh, which as a result began oozing a green fluid, blood, Johnny assumed.

He kicked and even managed to mangle his attackers face with his sharped and lethal nails, he felt he might win this fight yet, until a trembling began in his arms, which had already done their daily rutine of weights, his muscles quickly burned. His attacker caught the signs of his growing struggle, pushing forward harder until he was over top of the frat boy. Johnny's adrenaline was short lived as his elbows fell to the floor, only his hands keeping the other monster at bay, at least, from his upper half.

Johnny may have had a fighting chance if their limb count was even, but as johnny's arms struggled to keep the ice eyed monsters first two sets of tentacles away, the three of his bottom half began to make their move, entangling around Johnny's kicking feet, which actually managed to make accurate hits to the attacker's chest. The tentacles began to brush under Johnny's tail and between his tights, making it all too obvious he could finish this at any moment.

Johnny heart was beating as the tentacles touched his nether regions, an area he never let anyone touch in such a way. Not even himself, he had always hated the thought of anal or even being with a male in a sexual fashion. He felt tears begin to build as he was overcome, trapped in place by his attacker, honestly more terrified then he had ever been before.

"shhh, shh, it's okay, this will only hurt for a little while" The attacker saw the fear and openly mocked it as two of his tentacles spread apart to reveal his bulging erection, it looked hard as a rock and already drenched in his natural lubricants.

"No, no don't" He pleaded which was a rare sight, the bondage around his arms tightened, "Stop don't do that" His voice cracked from the swelling tears, his attacker continued, forcing Johnny's legs to spread out wide, he sat himself between them. "F-fuck! Do you know who I am?" He asked as he realized pleading was getting him nowhere, maybe some threats would get the brute off of him.

"Everyone knows you Worthington" His attackers voice was rough, intimidating and cruel, he would always remember this sound as the worst sound he had even had the displeasure of hearing. "Tonight you are no one, you have no identity except being mine" He hummed, before an objection could be fired back Johnny felt a pain, a horrid sting that began in his lower regions, it quickly occurred to him that this monster, identity unknown, was pushing in.

Johnny let out a broken shrike, as his eyes widened in shock and disgust. Pain, Pain, pain, that was all there was, it coursed through him and forced his body to tremble, warning him to pull away from whatever was causing such damage, but no matter how much his body's nerves warned him there was no way to stop it. The pain could very well be described as he worst he had felt in his life, it was like nothing he ever expected to experience, a completely alien feeling; and he hated it.

The attacker grunted, Johnny was tight, maybe even too tight as he felt the ring of muscles refusing to relax, he knew this would only bring more pain onto Johnny but kept quite anyway Johnny could figure it out on his own. His attacker bit down hard on the muscle shirt Johnny sad on, tearing it away from his body so only his naked fur showed.

The appendage moved forward, it was fat and long, not to mention fleshy and slimy like the rest of this criminals skin. He could not recognize the shape exactly, only that it didn't have the same build as his own shaft, it didn't have a head like his, its thinnest area was the tip, which Johnny realized only got larger the further in it forced itself, the moment he felt the other students cock could not go deeper he was surprised to find it could, and it was as agonizing as the first intrusion.

This is it, Johnny thought, he was going to be raped, no he was being raped, with one last push Johnny let out a scream that strained his throat, tears streamed down his face from the sides of his eyes, he could feel this monsters balls rest against his ass, he was in, fully occupying all the space in Johnny's rear.

His attacker made a low humming sound, he could not tell the tune, or if there was a tune, but the joyous hum was enough to enrage him, but sadly all he could manage to do was cry, silently for the most part, until the trusting started.

"Ahhh, Ahhh!" At first the screams were like music to his white pointed ears, but he soon grew board of the bull's voice. In fact it gave him a headache, and he feared if he kept it up long enough, someone might hear. He loosened one of the tentacles that wrapped around Johnny's arms, he could tell the monsters muscles were too weak to do damage, and his fighting spirit had almost entirely vanished; besides it would be fun to see Johnny see the inkling of hope to escape only to fail in the end and be crushed by the disappointment.

Johnny hadn't noticed until his free arm began to tingle that most of his limbs were beginning to lose blood circulation, and his legs pulsed with pain as they were stretched, wide and vulnerable; the way the other monster liked it. Instead of focusing on his free arm he wondered more what his rapist freed his arm for, a question that would soon be answered as he felt said tentacle creeping up his back, brushing his fur in the wrong direction. Soon he began to pry at Johnny's mouth, who was now keeping his maw closed tight, teeth clenched.

His attacker had no problem with Johnny's resistance, he was already showing signs of submission, it would be easy to get him to open up his mouth again. He tried thrusting hard, at an angle he knew would be uncomfortable as he attempted to get his subordinate to sing again, but aside from a grunt, nothing. Johnny was a stubborn one.

He only smiled to Johnny, looking down over his pathetic display, and then moved one of his free legs to the monsters anus, poking around the spot where he and Johnny connected, rubbing over the reddened, abused hole there. He heard a whimper which only made him impatient to hear more, slowly he pushed into the muscles, inserting his tentacle just beside his member.

Johnny moaned in his throat, then with a sudden shock he screamed, opening his mouth, allowing the tentacle waiting there to insert itself into the warm, moist opening. "You are so weak" his attacker taunted. His protests and pleas muffed in his throat, barley a sound was understood.

Johnny squeezed his eyes tight, breath hitching as his body was abused, the cock tightly squeezed in the small crevice, which only became smaller as the tentacle refused to pull back, even after its purpose was finished. Johnny was ashamed to feel it, but a sudden burst of pleasure showed itself, making his abdomen clench tight. He cursed to himself, his own body was betraying him, he hated it, hated this student, but his body only continued to show signs of acceptance and gratitude, he could see the amusement in his rapists eyes as the blue beads stared, watching Johnny's internal struggle with his moral. His gag reflex began to make his body heave as the tentacle deep throated itself, causing a bump to appear in Johnny's neck, he could practically feel every movement, and twitch from the slimy, salty appendage. Johnny bit down hard on the appendage, stopping it from continuing its journey, as he dug his teeth in deep, but the skin was tough and didn't puncture, only squished around the shape of his teeth.

"haha" The attacker laughed, his arms being very durable the chewing felt more like a little punch. "Johnny, my boy, don't be so hostile. You are my bitch now, it would be wise to let me finish up without resistance" He cooed. Bored of his position between Johnny's opened legs the gym rat flipped the other onto his stomach, he would get a giddy feeling knowing Johnny would not see anything coming, The bull at a moment of relief as his rapist pulled his penis out in order to force the position change, but it was much to short lived as it soon pushed back in along with a stray tentacle, he felt a ripping pain followed by a warm liquid dripping down his leg; what was it, blood or cum? Both options were horrible, but he found himself wishing for blood, he couldn't handle any more of this monsters fluids on him; If he was in the right frame of mind he would have realized that eventually his rapist would climax, and based on his poor treatment pulling out didn't seem likely to happen.

Johnny's hips were mercilessly slammed onto the floor, with every hard and violent trust, he felt an aching in his hips, they must have begun to bruise under his fur from the repetitive beating into the ground. Johnny shivered and shut his eyes, there it was again, pleasure, he was disgusting for feeling even slightly good, the body he was in no longer felt like his own, it listened and belong to another now.

Johnny hadn't realized it yet, but by this time the white squid like monster was already near his climax, his member throbbed against Johnny's tight bleeding walls but he was far from done, he was having too much fun with Johnny boy. "Ohh Christ" The monster moaned "You take dick like a slut" He continued to demean him, which was pointless, he already felt like trash without it being stated.

He felt the tentacle wiggle deep in his throat, pushing against the walls of the skin there, unable to move further down as Johnny refused to let go of his grip. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck" He moaned, releasing Johnny's other arm so he could grab and stoke the monsters butt, squeezing his cheeks as he pumped into the horned monsters anus, being fucked from both sides as the tentacle loosed from his teeth and deep throated itself yet again, making it almost impossible for him to breath.

Drool dripped from his lips, his throat sore, he doubted he could talk even without the large cork in his mouth. Johnny's eyes were impossibly red and dry, his tears stopped but the pain and the need to cry hadn't he was simply exhausted, he couldn't cry anymore, he had nothing left in him. He crossed his arms together on the dirty floor, resting his forehead on them as he waited for the finish, thinking over what he could have done to prevent this, which only drove him mad.

"Ohhh k Big boy" The monster licked his lips, eyes hungry as he watched the others back, not that Johnny noticed with his eyes covered, trying to think of a happier place to be. "I'm about to bust, cum slut" He pumped his hips quicker now, then removed his tentacle from Johnny's throat, ripping it quicky which forced Johnny to let out a number of harsh caughs, his entire body effected as all his muscles spasmed and squeezed tightly on the penetrating object."oh. OH!" The strnager moaned, arching his back and with one last slam he filled Johnny's hole with a hot, sticky substance. "Ohhh Fuck! Worthington!" His name never sounded so disgusting to him, his breathing hitched as he began to wonder if he did have tears to spare. He stayed still as the other took his time unloading, spitting every last drop into the campus King's asshole.

The other monster fell onto his back and began to nuzzle his cheek up against Johnny's, his deflated penis still inside. "mmm you like that big guy?" He licked the side of Johnny's face, who didn't protest, it would be over sooner if he stayed still and ignored the other, He saw a flash emit from behind him, then a second and third before he lost count "I wonder what your father would say about this, I think he would be disappointed to find out his one and only son was not only a wimp, but a faggot too"

Johnny felt he could kill him, he wanted this horrid beat dead beneath his feet. That rough voice forever silenced. He never knew the human's view of monsters could be so realistic, but here he was, the real boogey man if he ever saw one. His eyes were lifeless as he laid on the floor, the only comfort he could mangle together was fantasies of his revenge. Bored of the silent, limp bull below him he pulled out his cock, along with a trail of oozing cum that followed the now unplugged hole.

"Ohh, you will be cleaning this mess out for days" He breathed heavy, struggling to catch his breath passed the enormous amount of aftershock that was going through him. Johnny cringed, his stale expression turning to a hurt glare.

"Well Johnny boy.. I am going to use the shower.." Johnny peered over his shoulder to see the other monster. "If you want a second go..stay put, I'll be back in a jiffy" He waved behind himself as he sauntered off towards the bathing room.

Johnny could barely muster the will to move, but he knew he had to, he couldn't go through that again, he would rather die than ever feel the creeps wondering tentacles on his fur. He moved his leg ever so slightly, which was a mistake, he felt a pained string and throb, he felt empty without the cock filling him, his walls were prepped for it, it felt cold and uncomfortable now, but he would rather that then give his rapist another orgasm, he deserved anything but pleasure.

Johnny decided to use his arms to crawl rather than putting strain on his legs. He was moving to slow, he could tell the other would be out soon, he probably had no intention of letting Johnny go, he thought with frantic paranoia.

Eventually he made it to the doors of the gym, now it was time to brace himself, he reached up onto a chair tat was sitting a little way away from the door, with a pained grunt he lifted himself up into a sitting position, but flinched as his sore rear touched the seat, it was better off anyway, he had no time for sitting around. He heard the shower switch off, replaced with gentile dripping and a popping noise that came from the tentacles as they touched the wet ground. Johnny panicked, standing up quickly he made a dash to the door, one that caused him to scream the second he stopped, he had ripped his wound further.

Hearing that sickening humming sound coming from the other monster Johnny turned the handle, opening the door and limping out, running his paw along his sore throat which was tickling from the rough play, he was in dire need for a drink, a halls, anything that would relive the sting, but he had his priorities, most importantly he had to get somewhere safe, and at this hour the only place he could think of was the ROR house, his home, where his brothers slept and he could collect his thoughts and bath for hours in his private bathroom that only the president had.

He limped through the university halls, listening for any movement that didn't coe from himself. Nothing was heard, it was too quite. He limped quicker, swinging himself around a corner to hide, peering around the same corner he saw no one, his rapist still hadn't come running for him? Or maybe he had already, Johnny turned again, looking in all directions, even above him on the second floor patio. No one. He almost wished he could see those innocent blue eyes staring across the room at him, at least then he would be getting what he was expecting.

He continued on still, he didn't want to push his luck just because things didn't go to his expectations, walking across the campus proved to be the most challenging, he want to avoid the lamp lights as the only one he knew to be awake at this hour was exactly the monster he didn't want finding him. But avoiding the light meant walking on the unpaved fields, which is exactly what he did, until his uneven, tired legs gave out under him, sending him falling onto the grass, he must have layed their still for half and hour, careful not to attract attention. He made the rest of the way crawling, only standing again when he had the sturdy ROR house to support his steps.

So close now, he thought, paranoia over running his damaged mind, he would probably jump out now, just before freedom, Johnny convinced himself which only caused to stress himself out until he slammed the ROR door shut, locking it with all four options, three of them hadn't been used for years now, never while he was in charge, and never while he was a freshman under the past ROR president either.

Once the door was shut Johnny peeked out the eye hole in the door, the field was empty, the campus still and dark, the moon didn't even show itself to him. He backed away slowly, arms wrapped around his aching stomach, the taste of copper blood and fishy salt making him feel ill.

He took a moment to breathe and catch himself, before he slowly turned, not wanting to upset his stomach with sudden movements, but no matter how slowly he still felt himself was as if that disgusting tentacle was still deep down his throat, he sometimes felt it squirming though it was only his cruel mind.

Johnny had made it into his room, thank goodness he found his happy place, only it seemed much happier in his mind. He had made himself believe that once the turmoil ended, and he made it home everything would be normal again and he could forget it. But it was not so simple. He still hurt, tears still threatened to shed, filth was all over his body. Nothing was the same, nothing that seemed to matter just a few hours ago mattered now. He walked forward, then sat on his bed, not even his bed felt the same, everything felt wrong.


End file.
